paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky in the Castle Past (Part 2)
Recap from last part: The pups join a field trip to Pegasus Park, rumored to be a destroyed kingdom. But when Rocky looks at a big pile of rocks, he suddenly travels back to the past, which proven by seeing that the pile of rock is really a statue of a Pegasus. (Reminder: I gotta remind myself to stop with that word....) Dialogue (Rocky looks at the castle, which looks a little gray and in ruins) Rocky: I don't know how I ended up in the past, but maybe someone in the castle might know about how to help me. (He walks into the castle) (The walls look cracked, the suits of armor have all fallen over in a pile of metal, and many of the tapestries, draperies, and paintings are shredded up) (Rocky begins to whimper) This place is giving me the creeps... It must be the work of those awful Steel-Wills. (He hears voices) Male voice 1: Henri, you're going to be alright! Rocky: Huh? Do I hear voices? Male voice 2: No, please, you two must leave. You can catch up with your parents if you hurry. Rocky: It's coming from over there. (He walks down a hall and sees a bunch of openings) (He looks down and sees a set of stairs that leads to a door at the top and a small area looking below the openings) (In that area is a young man, a little girl, and an old man) (The young man and the little girl are dressed like royalty) (The old man is lying on the ground and the other two are by his side) Girl: We'd never leave you here, Henri. (She starts to get tears in her eyes) You're our friend! Henri: Tanya, Richard, you must go. If you don't, the Steel-Wills will find you. Rocky: *Whispers* I remember those three. That must be Prince Richard; he's next in line for the throne. That girl must be his little sister, Princess Tanya. And that must be their close friend Henri. I thought after the Steel-Wills invaded, they were never seen again. Richard: I'd rather jump off a cliff than leave you here. (The door suddenly begins thumping) Male Voices: Open this door, Gold-Hearts! Tanya: *Gasps* Richard: They found us! Tanya, you take Henri and hide! Tanya: Okay! (She helps Henri stand up and helps him walk behind a suit of armor) (The door opens and there's a group of 4 mean looking men on the other side) (One of them has a crown) Richard: Prince Peter... Peter: Prince Richard, I demand you surrender! Richard: Never! (He pulls out a sword) Peter: Get him, boys! (The men begin to charge but one of them trips and the three tumbles down into the area) Bunch of baboons... (A small fight breaks out) (One of the men is knocked into the suit of armor that Tanya and Henri are hiding behind) (He notices them) Mean man: A-ha! (Henri holds Tanya close) (The man raises his sword) Surrender now! Rocky: Oh no! I gotta help them, but how? (He notices a vase nearby) (He walks over to it) This could do it. Mean man: Well, what's your answer? (The vase is rolled down and lands on the man's head) Ough! Ugh! (In his knocked phase, he bumps into the other two men and they fall over) Peter: You three are as useful as putting a milk bucket under a bull! Looks like I have to do everything myself. (He pulls out his sword) Richard, you and me, right now, unless you consider surrendering now. Richard: In your dreams, you cowardly prince! (A sword fight breaks between the two) (After a while, Richard injures his arm) (Peter raises his sword) Tanya: Richard! Henri: Don't look! (He shields her eyes) Rocky: I have to help him, but how? I know! Peter: Now in my brother's name, I strike-- Rocky: *Howls loudly* Peter: *Shocked* Huh? What's making that sound?! (Richard picks up the vase that was rolled earlier and drops it on Peter's head) Peter: Ouch! (He falls over) (Rocky stops howling) Richard: Who wants to surrender now, huh? (Peter gets up and backs away) Peter: You won't get away with this, Prince Richard, not after my brother hears of this! (He runs back through the door) (His men folllow him) Men: Sire, wait for us! (Richard holds his injured arm) (He walks over to Tanya and Henri) Richard: Are you two okay? Henri: We're fine. Tanya: You don't look fine, Richard. Henri: You know, I wonder how that vase got down here, and what made that howling sound. Richard: I have to admit, I wonder too. (They look and see Rocky) (Rocky notices them and hides from their sight) (The three walk up the stairs and see him hiding under a small table) Tanya: It's a puppy. Come on out. We won't hurt you. (Rocky slowly walks out) (Tanya suddenly sneezes) Achoo! Rocky: Bless you. Tanya: Thank you. Wait-- Did you just talk? Rocky: Uh... Henri: What do you know? We're saved by a talking puppy. Your parents aren't going to believe this. Richard: True, but we might never see them again. Rocky: Excuse me, but I was wondering if I could talk you about something. Richard: Okay, but this isn't the place to talk. Tanya: Let's go to the secret area. It's this way. Follow me! (The others follow her) (Richard helps Henri walk) (To be continued) (click here for part 3) Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Parts